Don't eat the ring, please?
by lizzywithfire
Summary: I- I love you" Rory breathed to her counterpart. "Huh?" was the only reply. A story about what to do when you fall in love. A one shot Literati. Chapter 2 is being moved to a separate story.


**A Jess & Rory oneshot. Set post season 7, but after season seven Jess and Rory met back up again. :D**

"Jess" Rory whispered to the other side of the bed.

"Rory" was the quiet reply

"Jess, I- I love you" Rory breathed to her counterpart

"Huh?" was the only reply

"'huh'" she said "Huh is all I get?"

"No" he answered, rolling over to face her

"Well then," she curtly replied, the hint of tears glimmering in her eyes. "What _do_ I get?"

"This" he said as he sat up, opened his bedside table and pulled out a tiny little black box.

"What?" said Rory, who had closed her eyes to fight the tears.

"Open your eyes" he whispered to her, holding the box directly in front of her face.

Gently and slowly Rory opened her eyes. Looking at the box, she could barely contain her glee. "Oh, Jess" She cried as she reached over and hugged him.

Opening the box she looked inside and saw what Jess had placed there.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"You still haven't said anything" was her only reply, though the smile on her face showed her delight

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Rory, love of my life, will you agree to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you promise to give me your love, and accept mine in return? Will you accept this ring, and promise not to eat it?" he held her hand, as he said this, staring into her blue eyes, eyes that he wanted to stare into for the rest of his life.

"I will. Jess –"the words caught in her throat.

He reached over and pulled out the gummy ring from the silk padding it was resting on and slowly slid it down her finger. "You don't need to say anything more" he whispered as he blissfully leant forward and pressed his lips against her.

There chaste kiss quickly turned into a thing of passion, and love.

* * *

_Two months, five days, 10 hours later_

The guests would all be arriving in less than four hours, and Rory still did not have everything as she wanted it. Frantically turning to her mother she called

"Mom, This dress is too damn tight" the anxiety obvious in her voice

"Rory, what have I told you about bad words" Lorelai replied as she entered the room carrying a wreath of flowers connected to a flowing white veil. "And" she said peering at the dress, "didn't you get it refitted a couple of days ago?" she looked at the dress again

"MOM" Rory cried in frustration, frantically trying to pull the zip up higher

"Ok, well lets see what I can do" she turned around and saw Paris entering the room, a pair of white satin heels swinging from her hand as she carefully brushed some fluff from her own dress. "Hilton," she snapped, pointing at Paris, "I want string, the white _and _the blue, umm" she paused to think "scissors, a needle and a pencil, oh and throw in some champagne"

Paris looked up, "Are you talking to me? Because how many times have I told you, my name is McMaster." Stopping abruptly she handed the shoes to Lane, and turned around to go and fetch the required items.

Lane took the shoes and helped slip them onto Rories feet as she stood hopping around, trying to tighten her dress. Lane suddenly thought of something.

"Rory" she whispered, up at her friend, as she was still crouched down on the floor.

"Lane" Rory said as she attempted to bend down to her level

"Um... have you ever stopped to think about the dress getting smaller, or..." Lane faded off, looking into Rories eyes. "Are you a bit late?"

"Well, I guess... but ... 'huh'" She said the only word she could think of, "I think I need to sit down."

"Whoa honey" Lorelai shouted as she helped lower Rory onto her seat. "Let's get you fixed up, you need to be the best looking bride since well, me" she let out a smiling laugh, and Rory let out a slow sigh

* * *

_Six hours later_

Everyone was seated, all of Stars Hollow, and half of Connecticut were sitting in the best seats they could find. Kirk was proudly sitting in the front row, with his wife Lulu sitting in the isle behind him, holding their three young children's hands.

Beside Kirk sat a disgruntled Logan Huntzberger, he had received an invite out of courtesy, and had only agreed to come to put an objection in. it was only after seeing the obvious love that the bride and groom shared for each other that he had decided to sit and just enjoy the show.

Luke stood next to a nervous Zach and a bored young man called Max, a friend of Jesses from work. He looked at his young nephew, standing slightly adjacent to him and smiled. The kid had come a long way, and he'd done it well. He couldn't help reaching over and patting him on the shoulder, despite how embarrassed he knew it would make him feel.

Jess stood in the centre of a crowd, but his eyes were still searching, surely it must have been time for them to come out. Hearing the start of the tune, he glanced up the walk way. Sure enough he could see a little four year old boy come tottering down the walkway, followed by two ladies, stunning in matching nice pale green dresses. Behind them walked the mother of the bride, her eyes constantly moving between her four year old son Franck Gilmore-Danes, the little ring bearer, her husband, and her son to be. Seeing the smile she directed at Jess, Jess sent one in return. And it was then that his gaze fell upon her.

Despite the hour that Lorelai had spent fixing the dress, Rory still looked magnificent. The floor length white gown clung to her body in all the right places, and the beads enhanced her look even more. For her something new she was wearing a pair of diamond drop earrings, her blue was a tiny blue feather attached at one of the thin shoulder straps and she was borrowing Paris` shoes from when she was married.

Jess couldn't help gasping; Rory looked up into his eyes. In that one moment they shared a connection. The time of Rory walking down the isle disappeared; it was barely seconds till they were standing millimetres apart.

Within moments Jess whispered those two words that sent them halfway to forever, "I do"

Looking into his face Rory knew that it was her turn, licking her lips, glancing at everyone there that loved her, Rory said the only thing she was possible of saying "I'm preg- I do"

Jess looked at her, puzzlement obvious in his eyes. What had she said?

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest announced

Leaning forward Jess captured Rory's lips with his own. Then coming up for air, he whispered a one syllable word "what?"

"I love you, daddy" was all that Rory said as she was dragged from her spot by her squealing mother into a gigantic hug.

Jess stood there dazed, until his uncle Luke pulled him in for a bear hug.

In his eyes, all he could see was her, her and him. Together forever, _plus one_.

* * *

**REVIEW... there is a tiny little button right there.. and I liked this so much I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequal, or a next chapter, or a something..BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW.. and i don't care if they're flames, i just like getting the email that says, "You got a Review"**

**and please I know it may be weird, but i did it in one night, like just then... and I may have used several types of spelling.. I'm Australian, so i generally use Australia/British English, but i thought I'd use mom with an o, because this show is american.. **

**anyway.. thats it from me.. hope you liked.. :D**


End file.
